


you and me, baby, how about it?

by pvnkflamingo



Series: Inkmuseu [4]
Category: Bichinhos no Bichinhosverso - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo
Summary: •  I love you like the stars above, I'll love you till I die •





	1. a lovestruck romeo sings the streets a serenade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflowersutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/gifts).

Augusto carregava a pequena caixa de veludo em seu bolso, checando a cada cinco minutos se ainda estava lá, rindo para si mesmo dentro do carro enquanto esperava a saída de Valentim da escolinha. Sentia-se cheio daquela animação inquieta que Arthur lhe causava, e cada pedaço de seu ser estava certo de sua decisão de pedir o museólogo em casamento na festa de casamento de Will e Andrej, depois que todos os brindes fossem feitos, em algum lugar sossegado e afastado, antes que ficassem altos demais. Sabia que planejar um ato elaborado, como Andrej havia feito, não funcionaria para ele; acabaria se atrapalhando e fazendo tudo errado, transformando uma ocasião importante em frustração e estranheza. 

A professora do jardim de infância saiu pelos portões carregando várias pastas com uma mão, e com a outra puxando um garotinho loiro, sorridente com sua pequena mochila. 

“Oi Augusto, como é que tá?” perguntou Amanda ao se aproximar do carro, sorridente e parecendo um tanto cansada. 

“Tranquilo” respondeu ele, abrindo a porta do carro para colocar Valentim na cadeirinha. “Esse rapazinho te deu trabalho hoje?”

“Um pouco” admitiu a loira, olhando séria para a criança, que sorriu inocentemente. “Ele não quis fazer as atividades porque queria terminar um desenho para dar de presente pros tios dele que vão casar” 

“Ah, esse artista rebelde…” o tatuador olhou um tanto sério para Valentim, que pareceu ficar um tanto envergonhado. “Ele está muito animado, tivemos que esconder o terno dele ou ia ficar vestindo o tempo todo.”

“Entendo a animação dele. Vai ser um dia muito especial.” sorriu Amanda. “Até amanhã, Valentim! Não esqueça do dever de casa.” 

“Tchau, tia!” gritou a criança, animadamente.

“Vamos lá, amigão, está quase na Hora da Aventura” lembrou Augusto, abrindo a porta de trás do carro e levantando o pequeno do chão. 

Uma vez que estavam prontos para sair, Augusto ligou o rádio do carro, e uma música suave que ele não conhecia começou a tocar. 

“Então você estava desobecendo a tia Amanda?” perguntou o mais velho, olhando para Valentim pelo retrovisor. “Sabe que não pode, Tintim. Se você não respeita ela as outras crianças vão achar que podem fazer isso também, e aí ela vai ficar triste. Você tem que dar o exemplo.”

“Eu sei, eu não vou fazer mais. Já pedi desculpa pra tia” murmurou o menino, soando arrependido, e logo se animando. “Mas eu queria terminar o meu presente pro tio Andrej e pro Will! E ainda falta um pouco.”

“Você trouxe ele com você? A gente pode terminar mais tarde, posso te ajudar” ofereceu Augusto.

“Eu tenho que fazer sozinho” afirmou o garoto, muito sério. “Mas… Você pode me ajudar com o glitter.” 

O loiro sorriu. "Posso ajudar sim. Chegamos, fazemos um lanche, e terminamos, ok?" 

“Ok!” concordou Valentim. Seguiram em um silêncio confortável, Augusto cantarolando distraído a música no rádio, olhando de vez em quando para o seu passageiro pelo retrovisor para checar se estava tudo bem. O pequeno parecia estar pensando muito sobre alguma coisa; o tatuador sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ouviria qualquer que fosse o assunto que estava preocupando o menino. 

Mais cedo do que havia imaginado.

"Você vai casar com o meu pai?" a pergunta pegou Augusto de surpresa, que respirou fundo,a mão esquerda instintivamente procurando a caixinha no bolso. Imaginava que o menino eventualmente perguntaria algo assim, principalmente com todo o assunto de casamento o tempo todo sendo mencionado perto dele; não imaginava, porém, que a pergunta viria acompanhada de tanta seriedade. 

"Eu quero muito casar com ele. Eu gosto muito dele, muito mesmo. E de você. E da nossa casa, e do Goya, do Mulder e da Scully" respondeu o mais velho, suavemente. 

Por alguns instantes, ficaram num silêncio confortável, enquanto Valentim considerava aquelas afirmações. "E ele quer casar com você?"

Isso fez o tatuador rir. "Eu torço muito por isso." A lembrança das palavras de Arthur em uma das poucas vezes em que falaram sobre aquilo -  _ só se for com você _ \- mais uma vez passou por seus pensamentos. 

"Eu quero que ele case com você” disse Valentim, apertando uma pelúcia com as mãos. Talvez aquela conversa devesse ter esperado um pouco, até que Augusto pudesse realmente manter contato visual com a criança e não precisasse prestar atenção no trânsito. “Ele gosta de você. E aí você vai ser meu pai também."

O tatuador respirou fundo, tentando manter a cabeça limpa e não assustar o menino com a miríade de sentimentos que o dominava naquele momento. "Tudo bem com você? Você deixa eu casar com o seu pai? Você... quer que eu seja seu pai também?”

"Uhum" afirmou a criança, em um bocejo repentino, e Augusto não pôde evitar rir - da situação, que era tão especial, com a vida acontecendo normalmente fora daquele carro; de como aquelas palavras foram tão importantes e tocaram tanto o seu coração enquanto Valentim agia como se não tivesse dito nada de mais; como chegariam na casa e veriam dois episódios de desenho animado juntos e o menino pegaria no sono, talvez até com seu copo favorito de suco nas mãos.

A vida era maravilhosa em sua simplicidade. 


	2. i can't do the talk like the talk on the tv, and i can't do a love song like the way it's meant to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can't do everything but I'd do anything for you  
I can't do anything except be in love with you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicado para a fonte de toda a minha inspiração, aquele que faz o meu próprio coração explodir com cada sorriso.  
Arthie, I love you like the stars above, I'll love you 'til I die :'')

“Vem comigo, quero te mostrar uma coisa” pediu Augusto, tentando não soar nervoso. Arthur levantou as sobrancelhas, segurando a taça de champagne graciosamente, curioso, mas deixou-se conduzir até o pequeno jardim, do lado de fora do salão. Felizmente, o céu noturno estava limpo, e nenhuma chuva ameaçava pegá-los de surpresa; as luzes e as flores, em arranjos belamente planejados por Laura, criavam a atmosfera perfeita para a ocasião. 

"O que está planejando, amor?" perguntou o museólogo, e se ele desconfiava de algo, não demonstrava. "É agora que vamos reencenar a cena do baile de Crepúsculo?" 

O mais alto riu da sugestão, e levou as costas da mão do namorado aos lábios - tudo o que tinham em comum, todas as piadas internas, todos os apelidos carinhosos que foram criando com o tempo, eram parte daquela rotina que fazia Augusto sentir que havia encontrado um lar em Arthur. "Não usei gel de cabelo o suficiente para ficar com o topete do Edward Cullen, amor, perdão. Não vai ser dessa vez.”

“Então está me levando para o mato” concluiu o moreno, sorrindo sugestivamente. “Não pode esperar chegarmos em casa?”

“Por mais que você esteja irresistível com esse terno, não, não é por isso” negou o tatuador, sorrindo com o canto da boca ao avistar o banco de madeira e ferro fundido entre dois arbustos floridos. Esperava que Cícero não estivesse distraído demais para perceber que eles haviam sumido da recepção, e já estivesse atento para registrar aquele momento. 

Augusto sentou-se e puxou Arthur para o banco, suavemente. Uma vez que os dois estavam lado a lado, segurou as mãos que ele já conhecia tão bem, fazendo círculos com os polegares sobre a pele, em uma carícia delicada e habitual. As mãos de Arthur, tão menores que as suas próprias, tendiam a perder temperatura mais rápido; era um costume seu sempre buscar mantê-las aquecidas, além de trazer-lhe sensações de paz e ternura imensuráveis. 

O museólogo o observava em silêncio, e provavelmente já entendera o que estava prestes a acontecer ali. Augusto respirou fundo e tentou começar; a voz, entretanto, não saiu, e ele acabou por tossir. 

“Comecei bem” 

Baixou os olhos, um tanto envergonhado por seu embaraço repentino; Arthur riu - e a musicalidade daquela risada lhe deu coragem e tirou-lhe um pouco do nervosismo. Era o amor da sua vida, era uma mente incrível, um homem capaz de falar sobre diversos assuntos sem gaguejar, que explicava de forma fácil e didática o universo e as relações humanas para uma criança de seis anos. E era também o flamenguista fiel, o cantor mais animado de karaokê, aquele que aceitava dividir um patinete motorizado ou um quilo de balas de gelatina em formato de ursinhos. Ele não precisava ter medo ou nervosismo perto de Arthur, pois Arthur o conhecia melhor do que ele próprio e estava ali, de mãos dadas com ele em um jardim florido, em roupas elegantes, com o som suave de um saxofone vindo do salão enquanto Andrej e William cumprimentavam os convidados. Arthur estava ali, esperando pacientemente enquanto ele tentava encontrar as palavras que havia ensaiado, mas elas haviam fugido para algum canto perdido de sua mente caótica. 

Augusto decidiu abdicar das palavras, por ora. Sempre havia se expressado melhor de outras formas - desenhos, rastros de tinta, batidas decididas em pratos e tambores. Olhando para os olhos castanho-esverdeados daquele que mais amava, o tatuador moveu-se para o chão, apoiando seu peso sobre o joelho direito, em um gesto clássico que deixava suas intenções claras - se ainda restava alguma dúvida. Os ombros de Arthur se moveram discretamente enquanto ele inspirava o ar um pouco mais intensamente, e Augusto sorriu ao ver os olhos tão expressivos parecerem ainda mais brilhantes. 

“Arthur, você uma vez me disse que só se casaria de novo se fosse comigo, e isso passou a fazer parte dos meus sonhos” sua voz grave soou um tanto trêmula no início, mas logo as palavras fluíram livremente. “Eu quero construir o resto da minha vida com você. Eu quero continuar fazendo parte do seu mundo, e te dar amor, apoio e a mim mesmo. Você me daria a honra de aceitar ser meu marido?”

Era então a vez do moreno de perder as palavras, de recorrer a gestos antigos como o tempo, a uma comunicação silenciosa de olhares e toques. O sorriso de Arthur não estava apenas em seus lábios, mas em todo o seu semblante, e o coração de Augusto se inundou com a sensação de estar com a pessoa certa, no lugar certo; ambos sentiam aquela mesma alegria de formas parecidas o suficiente para serem iguais. Arthur acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, e então apertou os olhos, sussurrando um “sim” emocionado. O loiro então tirou do bolso a pequena caixinha de veludo que já havia manuseado tantas vezes nos últimos dias, enquanto pensava no que dizer, no que fazer, em como tudo aquilo era parte da melhor coisa que já havia acontecido em sua vida, na importância daquele momento. A aliança de metal claro brilhava sob as luzes, refletindo o brilho daquelas pequenas estrelas feitas pelas mãos humanas para espantar a escuridão e tornar a noite menos intimidadora; logo o ouro branco moldado habilmente brilhava discreta na mão daquele que passava a ser seu noivo, simbolizando incontáveis promessas não-verbalizadas que começavam e terminavam no amor e na ligação harmônica que compartilhavam. 

Quando as mãos de Augusto seguraram o rosto de Arthur e o trouxe para mais perto, para unir seus lábios em um beijo que era paixão, alívio, felicidade e esperança, o artista sabia que tinha o centro de todo o universo em suas mãos, e tinha a certeza de que Arthur Frahlich não era apenas sua inspiração pessoal, mas também a razão de ser de todas as canções de amor. 


End file.
